


12 Days - 2 In the Home of Mrs. Frank Millet

by abbykrieger



Series: 12 Days 2018 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykrieger/pseuds/abbykrieger
Summary: Mr. & Mrs. Millet talk about how it's going with Sargent's WIP, Carnation, Lily, Lily, Rose





	12 Days - 2 In the Home of Mrs. Frank Millet

Lily: The children are hiding from him. 

Frank: Can you blame them?

Lily: It is a beautiful painting. What I've seen.

Frank laughs uproariously

Frank: You are too kind, my dear, as always.

Lily: It is!

Frank: It is a beautiful painting, begun in summer, and now it is fall, a painting begun when the garden was in bloom, and for which you have since fashioned lilies to match those which are lost, and paper leaves, and paper grass, and for which you are furnishing your own children…

Lily: He seems less sad. 

Frank: He does. 

Lily: I don’t mind that he should stay here. 

Frank: The children might. It’s getting cold to stand about in summer muslin in the late part of the fall. 

Lily: I know that.

Frank: Don’t teach them to make sacrifices for artists, my love. You know how bad a business it is. 

She kisses him on the head.

Lily: When is Charles here for dinner?

Not waiting for the answer, she walks out.


End file.
